


Halloween Costume

by HannahSomeRandom7



Series: The Franklin Holmes Mansion. [1]
Category: By - Fandom, First - Fandom, First Story - Fandom, Haunted - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, Time - Fandom, Writing - Fandom, ghosts - Fandom, inspired - Fandom, murder - Fandom, real - Fandom, stories - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Home, Horror., haunted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSomeRandom7/pseuds/HannahSomeRandom7
Summary: Alison and Logan White, buy a new home, and celebrate by having a Halloween party at their new home, little do they know, the house is haunted by a violent spirit.. More than one soul has been lost in this home.





	

Alison and Logan White, an overly rich couple from Montana..   
Logan, a successful book writer, the writer of, "A Mans Luck in Ancient Egypt" a book about a man who searches tombs and gets taken back in time, sold and published over one million copies. Alison, a former brain surgeon, who received her masters degree at the age of twenty one, she retired from being known as one of the most successful surgeons in Missoula, Montana. Alison retired after failing on a patient, a child on ten years old, who needed a brain operation and was too late.. Alison took this as her last job, saying "I'll never work on humans again if I failed a ten year old girl.." Logan and Alison have a son, Shane Norlan, and a daughter, Eleanor Marie, together the family moved to Louisville, Kentucky in September of 1994, shortly afterwards of Alison's depression, the couple combined their income to purchase a ten million dollar mansion, the Franklin Holmes mansion, the White family celebrated their achievement by inviting neighbors and family to the home on October 31st.

"Eleanor! Shane! Please come help me pick up for when the guests arrive.." Said Alison.  
Shane and Eleanor walk down the spiraling staircase into the main hall, they walked to the massive living area, Eleanor the age of sixteen asked. "Mother, the house is spotless.." Eleanor glanced the room, seeing how clean it had been, Alison had been diagnosed with OCD in August, shortly after this, she had lost her third baby, that night she attempted suicide by jumping off the staircase, she broke and arm, and a rib. "No it's filthy Eleanor!" Alison replied. Shane and Eleanor exchanged glances, Alison's face brightened to a beet red, she threw her arms up. "Fine! Go then you lazy children, one day you'll regret being so rude!" Eleanor walked to the kitchen, she grasped her car keys, she walked to the door opened it and slammed it in painful rage. Eleanor started the engine of her 1960 Firebird, and drove to 12909, Drell Street, Louisville, Kentucky. This residence was fourteen miles from her mansion home, her boyfriend, Shaiden Hanes, lived in his home, it was minuscule compared to her home. Eleanor parked in the driveway of the home and knocked on the oak door, with tears in her eyes. Shaiden opened the door seeing a broken Eleanor and embraced her tightly, walking her to his bedroom. Shaiden grasped Eleanor's hand, and kissed her gently while he guided her to sit. "What's wrong baby?" Shaiden asked curiously as he wiped her tears. Eleanor sniffed. "My mother, she's going insane.. She called me and Shane to clean, and the home was spotless, she has been having these episodes for months, even before we moved.." Eleanor wiped her face, and Shaiden asked. "Would you like me to come back to the house with you?" Eleanor nodded, and they made their way back to the mansion, by the time they arrived, it was already 4:30 pm, thirty minutes before the party.

Shaiden walked with Eleanor as they were stepping up the stairs, they noticed a sound that stood out from the laughing and joyful screaming of children. Shaiden embraced Eleanor, he looked over the bushes about one hundred feet away from them, Eleanor saw a man, at least fifty-something, she whispered. "Sh.. Shaiden.. Do you see that man?.." Shaiden appeared worried and glanced at his girlfriend. "What man?" Eleanor said quietly. "The clown man.. Behind the bushes.." Shaiden glanced quickly back to the bushes. "I see nothing Eleanor.." Eleanor glanced quickly back and her jaw dropped slightly. The clown was gone. Eleanor grasped Shaiden's hand tighter and said. "Never mind, must've just been someone else.."   
Eleanor opened the door to her home slowly, she heard all the chatter and talk as she opened it, there must've been over fifty people there. Eleanor glanced around the room as her and Shaiden entered the home, she saw her friends, she saw Shane playing cards with his friends, and she noticed her mother and father in the living room with their friends, Alison glanced with a look of quiet anger with a slight smile. Eleanor overheard her friends conversing about Franklin Holmes, she walked towards them and asked. "Who's talking about Franklin Holmes?" The girls, being no older than her were giggling slightly, three girls, a redhead girl, Maria Mc'Cullen, and two brunette girls, Grace and Haley Joanna, the twins were hyperactive sixteen year olds, one with a baby, and one who is underage drinking most days. Grace and Haley both pointed to Maria, and said together. "She asked." Eleanor sat next to them and said quietly. "Before I moved, I read up on Mister Franklin Joseph Holmes." The girls looked curiously. "Franklin was a documented murderer, he was a supposed home test tube moron, the neighborhood guy who got women pregnant, and he had two sons, Xander, and Frances, he kidnapped girls, our ages, for his boys to rape, and get pregnant," the girls looked with widened eyes. "They would keep the pregnant women in cages in the basement, he recorded these raping moments, he then went even more insane, and cut his sons and the three pregnant women in to pieces. The sons were stabbed multiple times in the chest, they bled to death from internal wounds, the girls died from their aortas being cut, then before he killed himself, he took the babies, from the women's bodies, and put them in preservation tanks. Franklin dressed himself in a clowns suit, slit both wrists and wiped the blood all over himself, then injected himself with a preserving agent that stopped his heart before he even bled to death.." The girls and Shaiden sat in horror, Grace asked quietly. "Are the.. Cages still here?"   
Eleanor nodded slowly and she drank a swig from Maria's glass.


End file.
